


Beard Burn

by NahaFlowers



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just thomas and james being cute and emotional, post-reunion fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NahaFlowers/pseuds/NahaFlowers
Summary: He pulled back slightly. “What?” he smiled.“I suppose this is payback,” Thomas said, grinning.Thomas's new beard is ticklish. He reminds James of the timehecame back from Nassau with a beard.





	Beard Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [penflicks](https://penflicks.tumblr.com) on Tumblr: "That tickles." Just some cute post-reunion fluff.

As soon as he had got James alone in his little hut, he pressed him up against the wall, covering his face with kisses. They were both still crying, hands finding hands then roaming up and down arms, around backs, clutching at shoulders. They couldn’t get enough of each other.

Thomas pushed James against the wall with the entire length of his body, causing James to moan, which turned into a sob. He buried his head in Thomas’s shoulder.

“I can’t believe it’s really you.”

Thomas kissed James’s eyelids shakily. “Neither can I,” Thomas whispered. “But it’s true.” He took James’s hands in his, stroking over the knuckles. “I’m here. You’re here.” He kissed each of James’s knuckles with the greatest care.

James smiled up at him tearily.

Thomas grinned back, gazing into his lover’s eyes, thumbing away the tears that were still falling unbidden. “I just can’t get enough of you,” said Thomas hoarsely, tilting his head and leaning in to kiss him again, before kissing his way down James’s chin and to his neck, kissing and sucking and biting. After a minute, he became aware that James was giggling through his tears.

Thomas looked up. “What is it?” he said, smiling.

“Nothing.” James shook his head, still smiling. He kissed his cheek. “Carry on.”

So Thomas did, but a moment later, while determinedly sucking a mark into his neck, James was giggling again.

“Really, James, what is it?” Thomas asked, hands on his hips, though he was still grinning, unable to stop.

James looked awkward. “It’s just – your beard,” he said. “It tickles.”

Thomas huffed out a laugh. “Oh,” he said. “I’m sorry.” He kissed James’s forehead.

James snorted. “Don’t be.” Then he took Thomas’s face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together. “ _Really_ , don’t be. I don’t want you to have to be sorry for anything ever again.” He kissed Thomas sweetly on the lips. They stayed like that for a while, until James felt more than saw Thomas smiling.

He pulled back slightly. “What?” he smiled.

“I suppose this is payback,” Thomas said, grinning.

James looked confused for a moment before realisation dawned on him. “Oh,” he said quietly.

Thomas smiled and nodded. “When you came back from Nassau, after three months away – which at the time seemed _interminably_ long-” Their eyes mat and he had to swallow past the lump in his throat before continuing. “-with your newly grown beard,” Thomas continued, “and you gave me beard burn, on my thighs.”

James actually blushed at the memory. “I’m sorry,” he said.

Thomas leaned forward and kissed him again. He spoke into James’s lips, not bothering to pull back even an inch. “Don’t be,” he murmured. “I liked it.”

That was all it took for James to pull Thomas tighter up against him, his back against the wall, and wrap his legs around Thomas’s waist. Thomas continued his ministrations on James’s face, although mostly avoiding his neck. He thought back to that time when James had returned to him from the sea.

He had come back to him, once again. _Ten years_ , he thought. _Seems like twice as long._

But now, at last, they were finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being more emotional than I expected but I guess that's what happens when you set a fic post-canon! Comments, as always, are love. <3


End file.
